


Thin Walls and Awkward Predicaments

by PernicoAndCelloIsMyLife



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Comedy, Day 2, Headcanon, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, No Smut, Yuri on ice anniversary event, Yurio lives with Yuuri and Victor, rated for Yurio's language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 06:12:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12184485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PernicoAndCelloIsMyLife/pseuds/PernicoAndCelloIsMyLife
Summary: The day that Yurio realized that he actually is thankful for the nickname that Yuuri's sister gave him a couple years ago.





	Thin Walls and Awkward Predicaments

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!!!  
> This is my submission for day two of the Yuri on Ice anniversary event. The prompt for today is Two Yuri's/ Instagram, but I chose to write about my two Yuri's! I hope you enjoy my attempts at humor, I just thought about this one day and could not get the idea for this fic out of my head.  
> Anyway please enjoy!! :D

It was a typical day so far for one Yuri Plisetsky. He was walking back from another exhausting day of practicing his new program and dealing with idiots simultaneously. He was texting Otabek and bitching to him about how idiotic everyone was especially the 'old man' and the 'pig' that had left practice a few hours early because they couldn’t keep their hands off of each other. However, Yuri hated to admit that he was a little grateful that they had gotten out of their systems now so that he wouldn’t have to listen to his music on max volume to drown out all the _noises_ later. The Russian young man shivered in disgust from the memories of having to deal with how thin the walls at Yuuri and Victor’s apartment were.

Otabek had asked Yuri why he was staying at the old couples’ apartment, but as he explained to his friend, Yuri had decided to stay at their apartment since they live closer to the rink and so that he could move out of Yakov and Lilia’s house. He would rather live with this gross couple than have to deal with Yakov’s nagging or Lilia’s stupid rules; if only the walls were a little thicker than it would be pretty ok to live there. So he guesses he is better off living in the apartment of thin walls, If only the old man would stop calling him ‘Yurio’ and start addressing him by his real name…

Speaking of his name; as soon as Yuri closed the door even with his earbuds in all he heard was Victor calling his name. When the blonde went into the kitchen to set his stuff down on the counter and floor he expected to see the old man in there, but he wasn’t. So Yuri then proceeded to head over to Victor and Yuuri’s shared bedroom, thinking that the gray haired man needed help because he slipped and fell and forgot his life alert or something.

The blonde Russian sighed loudly and then proceeded to swing the door open. “Alright old man, what the hell is so God damn impor-…”

It was at that moment that blonde Yuri looked up and instantly felt his eyes burn like someone had taken battery acid and poured it in his eyes, well at least he wished someone had.

In the bed he saw the black haired Yuuri pinned under the old man on their bed. They were both obviously naked but by the grace of every god in existence, they had a sheet covering them from the waist down. They were both flushed and sweaty and it was so fucking obvious what they were doing, and just the thought of it made the blonde scream in disgust.

**“WHAT THE FUUUUCK!?!?!?”**

With that Yuri slammed the door shut and stormed off towards the kitchen, all the while he heard Victor calling after him.

It was about 5 minutes later that the blonde young man heard Victor walk up behind him and lean against the kitchen counter. “What are you doing?”

“What does it fucking look like?! I’m washing my God damned eyes out!”

“Ok… but why do you have the bleach out on the counter too?” The Japanese man inquired from where he was near the doorway of the kitchen. He still looked embarrassed and very red in the face.

“What do you think? I’m obviously going to pour half of this into my eyes in hopes that it burns my cornea’s, and I plan on chugging the rest of it in hopes that it will kill me.” Yuri deadpanned with a serious expression on his face.

Victor then reached over, grabbed the bleach away from the blonde young man and handed it to his husband who had exchanged his embarrassed expression for one of worry.

“Yuri-“

“DON’T! You ever call me that again. You can call me Yura or even that stupid nickname, but if you ever, EVER call me that again I will cut you with my knife shoes!” The blonde then stormed off into his room and slammed his door shut, leaving the older couple to look at each other in mild embarrassment and amusement.

It was a little later that night that Yurio woke up to his stomach growling, realizing that he hadn't eaten anything since breakfast. With a quick look at the his alarm clock next to his bed, that showed that it was a little after midnight, he snuck out of his room to raid the fridge for a snack. He was just mumbling to himself about what he could eat when he opened the fridge and saw a bowl wrapped in plastic wrap with a yellow post-it note on it that just said 'Sorry'. He took the wrapping off of the bowl and saw that it was a bowl of katsudon that Yuuri had obviously made as an apology. The blonde smiled slightly and proceeded to heat up his food while thinking about how living with the older couple wasn't so bad, thin walls and all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed my contribution for today! Now to start working on my entry for day three! *sweats*  
> Anyway as always Kudo's and constructive criticism/ comments are always welcome and greatly appreciated!  
> I now have a Tumblr Guys!! You can find and follow me at Yaoi-Trash-Hubbo where I will be posting links and all my stories that I write for this event and for just everything that I write. Also you can check out how much I blog about my ships and my fandoms lol.  
> ~Kim :P


End file.
